


One More Kiss To Clear Your Mind

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: What happens when their feelings aren't as fake as their relationship?





	One More Kiss To Clear Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I landed on the Charms corridor this round! The prompt was "not established relationship + forced proximity OR fake dating" and the word count limits 31-531 words.
> 
> Thanks to [digtheshipper](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com) for beating!

Harry’s breath hitched. “Malfoy—”

“You called me Draco.” Malfoy frowned. He was standing so close, Harry could see the creaks on his lips. “Before. In front of my friends.”

“We’re alone now,” Harry pointed out, willing his feet to step back. He couldn’t think straight when every breath filled his lungs with Malfoy’s intoxicating scent. “We don’t have to keep pretending anymore.”

“Yeah,” Malfoy murmured. “Yeah.” He was gone in a flash.

* * *

 

 “This is getting out of hand.”

“Don’t you say?” Malfoy sneered. “It’s not my fault you — Merlin, Harry, you _kissed_ me! You fucking kissed me in front of the whole class!”

“I’m still ‘Potter’ to you in private. And of course I kissed you, you twat! That’s what fake-dating’s all about!”

Malfoy sighed, covering his face with a hand. “This was a mistake.”

“Oh, so you’re chickening out now? For fuck’s sake, wasn't this your idea?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d—”

“I’d what? _Kiss you_?” Harry huffed. “Quit being so dramatic, it was a stupid peck on the lips.”

“You _sucked_ on my _lip_ , Potter! You can’t just do that and expect me to be okay with it!”

A lovely blush bloomed on Malfoy’s cheeks. Harry smirked. “So you enjoyed it. That’s why you’re pissed.”

“What — no! Honestly, Potter, you’re delusional.”

“Hmm. So you’re telling me I’m imagining the flush spreading down your neck as we speak.”

Malfoy looked away, pressing his hand against his cheek and throat. “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Malfoy, just admit it already: you liked kissing another bloke. What’s the big deal?”

“Why do you want me to admit it so badly, Scarhead? Are you really that desperate to know you’re not the only one who did?”

Harry gritted his teeth. “You wish.”

Malfoy huffed, but didn’t reply. A moment passed, and he groaned as he rubbed his flushed skin. “Why?” He looked Harry in the eye. “Why did you kiss me?”

Harry shrugged. “I just felt like it.”

“But _why_? Why, Potter?”

“Is it messing with your head, ferret?” They were standing closer to each other now, face to face. Malfoy’s strong cologne hadn’t made Harry back down this time — instead, it was luring him in.

“ _Yes_! Yes, okay?”

“Oh, really? Want me to do it again, then, see if that clears your mind a bit?”

“I—” Malfoy swallowed. “Yes.” It was barely a whisper, but it tingled against Harry’s skin, making his his stomach quiver with want.

They barely leaned into each other as their lips touched. Malfoy seemed hesitant, but Harry was having none of that. He grabbed Malfoy’s hair — and gosh, how had he never realised how soft it was? — and pulled at it, deepening the kiss. He was greeted with a broken moan, by fingers curling at his shirt and a soft, desperate bite at his lower lip that descended all the way to his groin.

“Well?” he murmured, moving a strand of Draco’s hair between two fingers.

“Don’t stop,” Malfoy grunted.

Harry chuckled. “Want me to suck on your lip again, then, _Draco_?”

“Merlin, _yes_.”


End file.
